


Something Else

by MegKF



Series: Something Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xander could close the dimensional rifts when Dawn bled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Xander rushed up the rickety stairs to where he could see two of his favorite girls at the top of the tower. Dawn stood their shaking her head. She had to do this. It was her fault, her blood was flowing and the dimensional tears wouldn’t stop until it stopped flowing. Buffy restrained her as she tried to take another step towards the tear.

“You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood,” Dawnie said trying to get her sister to let her go. She felt Buffy calm down as she stared at the blood, Dawn’s blood on her hands. Dawn’s eyes widened as she realized what Buffy was thinking. “Buffy... No!”

“Dawnie, I have to.”

“No!”

“Listen to me. Please, there’s not a lot of time, listen. I love you. I will ALWAYS love you. But this is the work I have to do.”

“No,” Xander called out softly as he realized what they were discussing as he came panting to where they are. “That’s not true Buffy. I… I didn’t know how to tell you when I found out.”

“What? Xander I have to do this.”

“No Buffy. It doesn’t have to be you. It doesn’t have to be Dawn either. It can be me.”

“Xander?” Buffy asked confused.

“I spoke with one of the knights. I didn’t know how to tell you. Buffy, they made Dawn from both of us. We are her parents. Her blood is ours. I can do this Buffy.”

“What?” Buffy gasped out, releasing Dawn.

“Please. She’s our daughter, I can’t let her die. And I won’t let you die either. The world needs you. No matter what the first slayer said, your gift isn’t death, it’s life.”

Buffy reached out a hand to hold onto Xander, to stop him.

“Let go. Please? Buffy, one of us has to close it, and it has to be now. I love you Buffy. I love Dawn, Anya, Willow, Tara, and even Giles. I have to do this for you all.”

Buffy gently let go of his wrist, not wanting to see him go.

“The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Live for me, all of you,” Xander reached over and kissed Dawn gently on her forehead before running off the tower into the rifts developing around them. He screamed in pain as the rifts tugged him in one direction then the other, like the wind, like very painful wind. And then it was over. His body lay at the bottom of the tower. The rifts slowly faded away like they’d never been there. Slowly the others gathered around him. Anya held up in Giles’ arms as she sobbed. Willow and Tara clutched each other as Buffy and Dawn slowly descended from the tower.

*^*^*

“Harry, mate? Are you alright?” Ron gently shook Harry’s shoulder.

Harry sat up suddenly panting.

“Are you going to be alright? It wasn’t,” Ron took a suspicious look around his room as if expecting something to jump out, “you know who, was it?”

“No… No, it… It was something else.” Harry blinked rapidly as he grasped on the side table for his glasses and then stared at Ron while the room came into focus. His mind going through the incredible dream he’d just had. It was like he’d had his life pass before his eyes, only it wasn’t his life he’d seen.

“Are you alright mate?” Ron asked concerned. He’d never seen Harry like this before.

Harry smiled, it was the first real smile Ron had seen from Harry since Cedric had died. “I’m feeling pretty good, full of ideas. I’m going to kill Voldemort. Maybe with an axe. I wonder if Dumbledore know where I can get one. Or maybe with a gun. Can’t have the big bad getting away with killing an innocent after all.”

Ron stared at Harry because for a moment he sounded like he was from the colonies before he grinned. Harry seemed better and had regained his confidence. “Okay mate. As long as I get to watch.”

“Sure thing Ron,” Harry looked outside at the beautiful day forming outside. “Want to go see if the others are up to a game of quidditch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2009.
> 
> Xander’s soul went through Harry somehow when he died closing the rifts that were connecting multiple realities and dimensions.


End file.
